Haircut
by God's Band Geek
Summary: While trimming Elsa's hair, the queen finds out what happened to the doll that was made to look like Anna after Elsa moves into her new room.
1. If I fall,

**A short drabble that I thought of when I saw a picture of the the girl's room before and after Elsa left. Plus, someone has to groom their hair... And as always, nothing belongs to me. Frozen and all it's property belongs to Disney.**

* * *

"Elsa, dear?" The queen called out from in front of Elsa's door. "May I come in?"

"Yes!" A tiny voice answered hastily, as if the owner was trying to hide something quickly.

The queen opened the door slowly, and saw Elsa climbing down from the window sill; a snowman drawn on the frost of a window pane, and something else that Elsa must have smeared away so she couldn't see it.

"Hello mother." Elsa gave a small smile and a curtsy. Her heart was heavy, but didn't want to show it.

"Are you ready to cut your hair?"

Elsa turned her head around to look back at the window. Anna was gone. The Queen looked over towards the window as well and saw nothing but the snowman evaporating. Elsa turned back around.

"Yes mama."

The queen held out her hand for her daughter to take and Elsa slowly walked up to her and took it. Her mother began to lead her to a stool near the giant window, but then Elsa saw something bright orange from the corner of her eye by her bed.

"Mama wait!" Elsa tore her hand loose and rushed over to the little doll made in Anna's likeness. She grabbed it by the arm and hurried back over to the stool and climbed on. She hugged the doll close, imagining the warmth of a body radiating from it to penetrate and lift her heavy heart.

The queen stood there, her lips separated slightly from a silent gasp, a tear in her eye, her heart strings being tugged at every which way. She hated having to keep them apart like this.

'_This can't be healthy for them. Surely, there has to be some other way_.' She thought to herself.

She brought a hand to her eye and swept away the tear before it could fall. Then she laid out her bundle of utensils and selected her hair shears and turned back and stepped behind Elsa on her stool. She took a deep, albeit shaky, breath to steady her words.

"So that's where the doll went. Anna thought it had come alive and run away from her. I had Helga make her another to calm her down." The queen said as she combed her daughter's snow blonde hair through her fingers before she snipped away at the ends.

Elsa said nothing. Her brain was too busy processing what she just heard. She brought the doll out so she could look at the minimalist face and studied it for a few moments. '_Did I make her sad by taking this with me? I didn't mean to!_ _I just want her with me!_'The only evidence of time passing by her was the sound of her hair being cut off and landing softly on the carpet.

"It was quite funny though to watch her with the doll of you run about the castle looking for it. When Helga had finished making her the second one Anna was asleep, so she placed it right next to the doll of you. She was holding it while she slept."

More falling hair, more silence.

"She was?" Elsa finally asked. There was a smile in her voice and her mother heard it as clear as day.

"She doesn't go anywhere without it." Her mother said warmly and both their faces began to beam with happiness. Elsa hugged the doll to her chest again.

"I miss her mama."

"Trust me darling, I know." The queen sighed. Her daughter's statement draining her happiness away. "She misses you as well."


	2. Would you catch me?

**I'm not done with your feels yet. Right after I finished Haircut I knew I had to write this. It's not what I planned, but it's even better. Frozen and all it's property belong to Disney.**

* * *

Giggles rang out in bubbling fits, banging into the walls as Anna bounded down the hallway towards her room.

"Come back my little snow angel!" The king called out after her. Anna looked behind her to see her papa, but then turned back around and just kept running and running until something fell from her right hand. She tried to stop and tripped over herself and crashed onto the floor.

"Anna!" Her father hurried even faster towards her. Anna, completely unphased, got on her hands and knees and scurried over to the little doll she had dropped.

The king knelt down beside the little girl and tried to pull her face towards his. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?" His words speeding out one after another. All Anna cared about was grabbing for the doll, but her father kept getting his arms in the way to pick her up.

"No! Daddy! My doll! Elsa!" Anna cried out, banging her fists against her father's arms and chest to make him put her down, which he quickly did.

"I just want to know if you're alright Anna." He pleaded as he knelt down beside her again. She continued to crawl forward for the doll and brought it close to her with her chubby little arms.

"I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't mean to drop you. Don't cry." Anna cooed to soothe the doll's imaginary feelings.

"Anna." The king implored. "Come, bring the doll inside with you to your room. She's probably cold too."

"Charles! What's wrong?" A brunette came rushing towards them, panic flashing in her eyes, her brow knitted in fear. Behind her followed a little girl with snow blonde hair, who was told to stay in her room but felt that her mother had only suggested it rather than commanded it. A concerned tone in a mother's voice can do that.

"Anna!" Elsa ran faster than her mother. In the effort to not get caught and taken away she fell to her knees and slid the rest of the way over to Anna who was still cradling the little Elsa against her chest. Elsa threw her arms around her little sister and hugged her tight, just like she was hugging her Anna doll a little while ago after her mother finished cutting her hair. But now the warmth wasn't imagined, and she thought she had never felt such warmth in her life. Her heart wasn't heavy anymore.

"Elsa!" Anna popped her head out and landed it one her big sister's shoulder. She took out her arms and wrapped them around Elsa, the doll still held fast in her fist.

"I'm here Anna." Elsa sighed with relief and joy. "I'm here."

The king was froze in place. He didn't know what to do.' _Should I pull them apart? Scold Elsa? No! Why? What for? What do I do?_'

The queen's heart lifted into the heavens, her face glistening. She walked over to her husband, very careful to not disturb the girl's embrace. She went behind him and put her hands under his arms as if to lift him up, but he lifted up himself, but didn't take a step, his wife was in his way.

She cupped his face gently, but his eyes were laser focused on Elsa's hands.

"Charles." She whispered. She rubbed his red, wind bitten cheek with her thumb. "Charles look at me." He did immediately and found himself surrounded inside his wife's swimming eyes, tears pouring down her face. "Let them have a moment for heaven's sake Charles. She's not hurting her." She bowed her head and placed it against his chest. If she hadn't he probably would've missed it.

"I love you Elsa." Anna purred softly.

He felt the pinpricks at his nose.

"I love you more Anna. I love you _so_ much." Elsa appealed strongly.

He felt the tears fall.

"Okay." He sighed into his wife's ear, and her arms tightened around his neck where they fell.

"_Thank you_." She shamelessly whimpered.


End file.
